


《月光》

by Monday0627



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 初夜车，交往后车，KT





	《月光》

堂本光一回到家时，明显闻到了一股灰尘的味道。

“tsuyo……”他奇怪的张望了一下没见到另一个主人在哪，换上拖鞋刚把大衣随便搭在沙发背上，还没喊到一半就打了个老大的喷嚏。

过敏。

堂本光一揉揉鼻子，奇怪地发现平时不用的空房间居然敞开在。还没走过去一探究竟就看见堂本刚口鼻围着一块白毛巾打个结系在脑后，左手抹布右手鸡毛掸子急匆匆往外赶，迎面撞上捂着鼻子过来还不停咳嗽的堂本光一不等人开口问怎么回事就把人推着往外头轰。

“先别进来，都是灰。”堂本刚也明显被呛住了说话都发梗，眼睛红红的一片都泛眼泪水，不知道的还以为被谁欺负了，抬手就要揉。相方大人哪里能想到一回家就看见这种闹剧一样的场面，赶紧把他那脏兮兮的爪子摁住抢过抹布把人塞到洗手间。

“不要乱揉啊都是灰！……还有你这都过敏了！”堂本座长拎着自家倒霉孩子一样抓着手去水龙头下面冲，撸起袖子看见胳膊和脖子领口红了一片无比哀其不幸怒其不争。可不是么本来就是皮肤敏感还去折腾这些劳什子，等会又要嚷嚷痒。虽然他还没去那屋子看究竟发生了啥，但就之后跟着跑出来一身灰的pan来看里面估计一片惨状。被冲了话的人压根没在怕他，想把自己手挣出来却被压的死紧放在水里冲，急得带着哭腔跺脚:“光一！我眼睛难受！”闷着头心疼过敏一肚子火气的那位才回过头，看见果然是眼睛招到灰了睁不开流出来满脸眼泪水，忙自己擦干手捧着脏兮兮的小脸凑过去小心翼翼地吹气。

堂本刚仰着脑袋努力睁起眼皮让他帮忙吹，好半天异物感消失了也能看清楚东西了想要回去接着忙活，堂本光一却没撒手，倾身在花猫似的脸上飞快地亲了一口。

“什么啊！欧桑你不嫌脏啊！”堂本刚惊诧地抓着鸡毛掸子跳脱开，明明耳根刷的就红起来了还一脸嫌弃躲色狼似的，堂本光一倒是无所谓洁癖日常下线喂狗。顶着几道脏印子的小熊猫实在可爱的不像话。

“所以，你搬了张旧床回来？””

自家相方没事喜欢逛古物店这他一直都知道。这么多年堂本刚买的稀奇古怪的东西多了去了。以堂本光一有限的审美范围看来大多数都是没什么价值还能卖这么贵的奸商营销产物。在接受了一轮天价烟灰缸熏香旧靴子菜盘子的轰炸后座长自认为也没什么不可以接受的了，就算现在把他丢到古物店里都能把素日里相方给自己普及的那一套显摆出来装半个内行人……

可是这个床也没见有什么特别的啊！就是最普通的单人床吧不要忽悠我啊！没什么装饰还都是灰，跟豪华公寓的装修格格不入活像是从垃圾场捡回来的。堂本光一就算再坚持先夸再说的原则，也不可能说哇塞这雕梁画栋的装饰哦路易十四睡过的吧？手里被塞了一条抹布在这张床跟前时都憋不出半个字的优点。

“不是买的啊……”堂本刚嘟囔了句，头也没回就接着擦洗，边上水桶里的水只洗一下就浑浊不堪。

“之前从合宿舍搬到我家的，中间陆陆续续换了好几个地方都没扔，最近我那个房子要重新装修，我就先搬回你这来了。”

“这种老古董你还留着？”堂本光一蹲在那一头挽起袖子任劳任怨开始伺候佛爷，都不能随意动把简直怕一屁股坐散架。“还合宿时候的……你还真是念旧情。”

堂本刚听了这话忽然就抬起头，盯了对面相方半晌。堂本光一本来兀自嘀咕乍一下仿佛是被瞪了一肚子莫名，还以为自己脸上也沾了灰下意识抹了一把，只见对面水汪汪的大眼睛赌气似的一动不动。

“……怎么了啊……”座长莫名心里泛怂，赶紧反思自己有没有说错话。可是对面没再纠结，甩甩手把抹布丢过来，拍拍腿站起来。

“你接着擦干净了，被子枕头在卧室柜子里等会铺好，我去做饭，收拾不干净你晚上就睡这了。”

不知道是不是又过敏，耳根和脖子红了一大半，一脸别扭地带着你不要跟我说话也不要问我的气场走了。

堂本光一满脑子问号。不过晚上睡书房可不是什么开玩笑的事情!可怜堂本座长在外边飞天杀阵威风凛凛天下无敌回家里还要干活。没办法，任劳任怨地伺候大小俩祖宗。

厨房已经传来有节奏的切菜声音。外边堂本刚跟pan说了句什么估计是叫它不要在这里添乱旁边玩去，成了脏球的pan只能凑到光一爸爸这里寻求安慰。傻爸爸再滤镜严重都不得不承认丫头这脏的有些过分。叹了口气准备最后把床头擦干净就给pan洗澡。堂本光一拧了抹布去床头，把厚重的灰尘抹掉，自己还被呛了几口。扬手挥开面前的粉雾，低头一瞥却看见床头有一道划痕。

 

像是手指挠出来的。

 

还带着一点黑色，是什么液体留下来的痕迹。

 

堂本光一好奇地凑过去瞧，还伸手摸了一把。当时怕是很大力气留下来的，现在却是浅浅的印记，像是渺远的记忆残像。

 

人血。

不会吧……

堂本光一脑子里被强行塞进去一段十多年前的影像，懵了一样下意识回头，透过门能看见堂本刚在客厅忙碌地来回进出。他忽然就明白了这个人方才的欲言又止是什么意思了。

 

十多年前，他们俩手足无措度过初夜的那张床。

 

大家……都是这样吗？  
少年迷蒙着眼神，深夜和最依赖的人像儿时那样钻一个被窝。毕竟还是没怎么发育完全的身子，被这样青涩的互相抚慰刺激得头脑发晕，不大能看清身边那人精致招摇得过分的面容。  
他们从小过得就不是和素人一样的生活。过早地进入演艺圈，过早地踏入成人社会被迫装得老神在在，内里还是十七八岁有些彷徨有些恐惧没长大的孩子。他们无法进行正当的学校教育，为了管理又只一帮男孩子混一起住。小的时候没什么，天真无邪乖乖听从大人的话每天去练习和工作。可是青春期发育起来荷尔蒙作祟的影响遏制不住。没有成人引导教育，身边长濑他们又是向来不着调儿，本着都是大男生没什么可在意的说起话来没个遮拦。不知道为什么，堂本刚天生对于同龄人嘴上挂着的性又好奇又排斥。每次周围人聚众开黄腔或者分享资源他都默默回到自己屋子里面抱着吉他练习。  
不过每当这时，原来还在外头的堂本光一总会不到三分钟就精准意识到自己跑出来的事实，然后插着口袋若无其事溜出来在自己的房间找到人，也不打声招呼熟门熟路地找到一个地方坐下，要么翻杂志，要么盯着自己弹吉他的手发呆，要么脸朝下躺在地毯上睡得安静像只猫。  
他也是排斥的吗？  
少年人对成人世界的未知充满疑惑。他排斥长濑勾着自己开黄腔或者议论那个女爱豆是不是腰细屁股翘，也讨厌性意识过剩的同龄人见到异性就大呼小叫眼里只有那些生殖系统的样子。也不知道是早熟还是幼稚，比起身体的交合他仿佛是更注重一种精神恋爱的感觉，虽然这样精神恋爱的对象都没有找到。但是潜意识地认为，光一是不一样的，光一是自己最可以信赖依靠的人。全世界都可能伤害他，只有光一不会。  
而此时狭窄的空间里，他能够听见光一堂本光一俯下身来略微急促的呼吸和他身上被汗水打湿后好闻的沐浴露的味道。就这么近的，鼻息交错，比当年三十多次cut的吻戏还要亲密。光一温柔的手掌将自己都不曾这样触碰的部位合拢着摩挲。  
他还是没忍住好奇去问了。  
印象中一直也没精打采跟在自己身后的堂本光一在听了他的话之后颇为诧异，眼底飞快地闪过了什么东西，半晌眸色很深沉地看着自己。堂本刚问出来这个问题自己也觉得相当羞耻，看相方不说话也气恼自己怎么这么色令智昏，还没打个哈哈说我开玩笑地逗你来着怎么这么严肃哦，相方却若有所思说，行，我晚上跟你睡。  
哎？  
没等自己问清楚，相方就拍拍屁股上的灰大大咧咧跟着录音监督走了。  
光一跟自己不一样啊，他很懂，最起码比自己这张白纸懂太多。本来以为这人只是开玩笑，抱着侥幸的心理洗完澡准备早早睡觉，却发现堂本光一当真没有打游戏而是理所当然地穿着睡衣跑到自己房间一副主人模样地撩开被子，不顾自己惊诧地随脚踢他就钻了进来。可是脸上在如何波澜不惊，微微有些发抖的手出卖了这个人内心也没那么平静。  
他的体温很烫人。  
不是要我教你么？堂本光一进来之后就顺手落锁，还关上了灯。只有一泻月光透过窗棂撒在床上少年慌乱的面容上。也让他看清此刻上下其手为所欲为这个人忍耐克制的表情。  
是相方，是从小一起长大的旁边的那个人。而此刻自己正双手搭着这个人的肩，羞赧地半张开双腿，周身环绕着王子的压迫气息，仿佛要被这一股强烈的雄性激素占有似的。隐蔽的部位被他轻而易举挑起欲火，还和那个人的并拢在一起。  
太近了。不是平时跟长濑那样哥们式的相处方式。堂本光一哄他男生之间互相解决很正常，纵然不知道真假他也能感觉到堂本光一对自己和对别人是不一样的。而现在，陌生的情欲席卷着意识，不是平时工作上的搭档，而是这个人彻底掌控着自己的身体，连带着呼吸，与不知名的情愫。有一张危险的屏障在被突破，而其之后的禁忌之花在夜色中摇曳。借着月色他迷蒙辨认面前的人，下意识手往上顺着脖颈划过光一的面颊，抚摸他的眉眼。  
光一……喑哑的嗓音带着哭腔和哽咽，有些委屈，有些舒服，有些……不知所措。  
这般耳语使得堂本光一的喘息骤然粗重，两个人紧挨在一起的双腿也被他箍得死紧。堂本刚不敢出声，生怕被晚归的人发现这样见不得光的事情，只能撇过脸难耐地啜泣，一只手死死地掐着光一的肩膀，力度不小亏得这人能一声不吭不叫疼，但是手上的力度加大，逼得两个人同时释放出高潮。  
堂本刚失神地望着窗外的月亮，力气被折腾殆尽。他好像，做了一件疯狂的事情。不过感觉好像不差，并没有像之前想的那样排斥糟糕。或许因为……是光一的缘故？  
掌控节奏的那个人缓了回神，抽过来几张纸巾收拾干净，单手撑在身侧低头定定地看着自己。堂本刚莫名觉得今天的相方有些可怕，像是狩猎的狼的眼神。堂本光一俯下身来逼近，仿佛要露出獠牙咬破自己的喉咙吸噬其中的鲜血。他下意识地闭上眼睛，而想象中的血腥场景没有发生。  
他感觉唇上有些发痒。  
睁开眼，光一眼神中的炽热让本来就浓墨一般的眸子在月色中发亮。他的唇和自己挨的那么近，只一毫米的距离就可以落下，但是他停住了。  
撑在边上的手紧握成拳，克制一般地逼自己停下，只慢慢移上去，在身下人漂亮的眼睛上落下一个虔诚且珍惜的吻。

 

所以，你从那么早开始，就惦记我了呀？记忆中的堂本刚偏这脑袋笑意吟吟，活像是得了便宜还卖乖的小恶魔，很是自豪骄傲的模样。  
pan感觉到爸爸洗澡时候的心不在焉，反抗似的轻轻在他手上咬了一口。堂本光一回过神来，才把淋浴头的水关掉，抽过毛巾把女儿搓一搓抱起来送去吹干净。  
Johny桑发过大火的。只是背着堂本刚。空荡的办公室里面只有自己对着这个指着鼻子发火的老人。那件事情之后不到三个月时间，自己就被勒令搬出合宿所，他还记得担心地追着自己问怎么了出事么你现在住哪儿为什么要罚你的少年焦急担忧的样子。  
我离你太近了啊。  
收拾干净的旧床已经铺好了被褥。堂本光一把擦干净的女儿放上去，用吹风机把pan的毛吹的蓬松，自己却控制不住地一直来回扫视这个老古董。对于现在的成年人骨架而言已经很窄小了，完全没法想象少年时期两个人是怎么钻的下一个被窝的。只是堂本光一没料着堂本刚念的旧情是这个意思。  
"呐pan，你麻麻是不是在暗示我啊!"堂本光一揉着女儿的脑袋若有所思，pan被暖和的风吹得直眯眼。  
他洗干净手一路晃悠到厨房，看见那个人背对着门低头做料理。他的头发已经留到肩胛的位置了。光从背后看还真的是一个优雅的贵妇。从年少时明媚的少年，到二十代雌雄莫辩的魔物，到现在气质超群被媒体誉为“姬颜”的仙人，恍然发觉，原来已经一起走过了这么多年。  
堂本光一凑了过去，看见他正低头在案板上有节奏地剁芹菜。刀功不错，码得整整齐齐准备随时下火锅。  
“不想吃……”  
一双手从后边搂住腰身，肩膀凑过来一个脑袋，对着案板上绿油油的蔬菜一脸嫌恶。“小学生啊你，再废话我给你拌成蔬菜汁喝，还不放糖的那种。”堂本刚头都没回一下，干净利落地把处理好的芹菜码在小碗里。还回身把沾着气味的手指故意往他鼻子下面伸。果然巨匠受不了，皱着鼻子躲了几下，可是腰上依旧没撒手。  
“我知道的哦，”堂本光一凑过去，侧脸挨着相方软软的脸颊，“想要了就直接说呗，还用这么暗示我？”滚烫的呼吸扑在耳际，低音炮深沉地活想实在诱人犯罪。  
堂本刚发誓，要不是平底锅离的太远够不着他一定照着秃子的脑门来一下。

 

所以怎么就变成我暗示你了？!  
晚饭的时候这个人就一直盯着自己看，叫他去把碗刷了自己去洗澡，没到一半这人就闷着头跟着钻了进来，还振振有词高科技要懂得运用反正他全丢洗碗机里头了。堂本刚哭笑不得还没给这人挪个位置，堂本光一却径直伸手捧住自己后脑摁在墙上就照直深吻了下来。  
莲蓬头还在开着。  
光一的衬衫都没脱，热水直接照着头淋下来，蕴含力量的胸肌和人鱼线被湿透的衣服描摹的纤毫毕现。堂本刚喘不过气，勉强双手环住他的脖子站稳，承受着面前人的攻城略地。他感觉到一只手向下死死勾住自己的光裸的腰。  
他还是真的一丝不挂。  
浴室的热气和火辣的吻让堂本刚有些缺氧，晕晕乎乎地感觉水流被关上自己身子一轻被有力的臂膀打横抱起来踏着一地混乱的水走出去。有点冷，他下意识往身边这个散着热量的躯体靠近，没走几步就被放在了床上。他想回头找个毯子却发现自己根本不在卧室里，而是客卧刚搬回来的小床上。  
"光一……"  
唇舌再次被堵住。堂本光一三两下扯掉自己身上早已经湿透的衬衫丢在地上，倾身把人箍在自己双臂间的控制范围，像是狼把自己的猎物叼回窝独自享受。几天的禁欲座长已经有些急躁，堂本刚湿漉漉的长发胡乱披散。被他的手指缠绕着，亲吻着，欲罢不能。  
"带你回忆一下啊，我们的初夜。"两人纠缠的唇舌间拉扯出一道银丝，堂本光一用只有两个人能听见的音量低语，眼神中却是狡黠。  
“有什么好回忆的？”堂本刚堪堪平稳有些急促的呼吸，但是也有些被挑起欲火来，纤长的腿半勾住堂本光一精瘦的腰身。"你还好意思说，我都不揭你老底。"  
躺在床上的人眼睛里漫起水雾，潮红也顺着白皙的锁骨爬上颈项和脸颊，挑衅似的微微扬起一边眉毛。被提了这一茬的堂本光一也有些尴尬，继而以实际行动倾轧过来毫不客气地拉住刚的手不等他挣扎强行附在自己下腹滚烫的某处。堂本刚愣了一下羞红了脸要抽回手，不仅动弹不得还被这人恶意得就这他的手顶了顶，清晰地让他感受炙热所蕴含的力量。   
“所以呢？这么多年我实力怎么样你还满意么？”

 

当真不能怪他的。那时候自己也不过是毛头小子年轻气盛，能指望有什么自持力？初经人事没崩住太正常，半大的成年人面面相觑，现在回想起来也是很好笑的。  
还是在一起了，虽然经历了那么多的阻挠与历练。二十代的堂本刚也是无奈，当年胆子那么大敢擅自帮自己解决生理问题还理直气壮大言不惭我教你，现在真的在一起了反而羞涩得跟中学生一样，只敢小心翼翼牵个指尖，或者不敢用力地亲吻嘴唇。看他那副想上不上的样子堂本刚实在没办法，还是自己厚着脸皮把人诱拐到自己家过夜，洗完澡还把试图临阵脱逃的光一拉回来一脸你自己看着办吧反正我就躺着再忍下去还算男人？  
谁都没有经验。平时节目里黄段子飘上天，实战的时候真要面对自己捧在心尖喜欢了那么多年的人堂本光一当真慌乱。凭借有限的知识储备和自我摸索抖着手在那片紧致里扩张，缓缓地推入，根本不敢稍微用力，一个劲地问他疼不疼。堂本刚好不容易把这人拖上床，要知道自己要是吭一声他绝对分分钟要放弃，明明就很难受这家伙的技术也烂得要命，人看着瘦偏偏尺寸还不小，还强忍着一头汗咬牙死撑说你别管我没事。另一边指甲却是把床头划得乱七八糟。  
堂本刚想得很简单，只是自己忍过这一段就算了，万没料到光一的耐力没自己猜的那么好。本就是试探性得摸索移动，结果自己一个不小心敏感地收紧，光一闷哼一声有些泄力，眉眼间闪过瞬间迷茫。堂本刚只感觉身体里流淌过一股热流，有点懵地抬头盯着光一，好半天反应过来发生了什么哭笑不得，千算万算自己忘记了光一也不过是个新手。可自己只是忍不住笑了一下还没说什么话，只见到小金毛瞬间委屈炸毛又羞又恼扑过来堵住自己的嘴不让说话就啃。  
没事没事啊!慢慢来!堂本刚莫名表现地像个风月场老手揉着巨匠脑袋安抚。但是巨匠也没让他抓住把柄嘚瑟多久，堵上男人尊严似的重振旗鼓没在畏手畏脚，丝毫不怜香惜玉反而赌气似的直捣黄龙，把人折腾得后悔刚刚笑了一声。  
男人床上这点事是不能拿来开玩笑的。这是狼狈的初夜交给堂本刚最深刻的教训。

 

可是当年青涩的小金毛多可爱啊!哪像现在满脑子黄段子的变态欧桑!  
以前的丢脸事终究是历史。现在的座长健身得一身肌肉体力惊人，持久力没话说。  
“你轻点啊!床都在……唔!”  
毕竟是二十多年的老古董，两个成年人挤着单人床不说，伴随着动作的挺进床也在嘎吱作响。本来这样的事情做过那么多次了脸皮早就厚的不得了，堂本刚也不是没做过大晚上拍掉堂本光一的电脑跨坐到他身上抱怨“你满足电脑还是满足我挑一个吧"的事。但是现在躺回这张记录着年少回忆的单人床上还听着木头摇晃的声音，耻度莫名爆表了。  
堂本光一手扶着细滑白嫩的大腿根，用力地摆动腰身挺入拔出。这个地方他早已经熟悉，比堂本刚还要清楚敏感点在什么地方。每进入一次床就跟着吱呀一声，堂本刚耳边仿佛都能听见二十代的自己哭腔声。  
"如果那小子现在在我面前，我不比他厉害很多？"  
分明已经被情潮控制，汗水都顺着下颔线滴落在身下的人的嘴角，居然还能没头脑的跟曾经的自己分个高下出来。堂本刚勉强保持着一丝清醒，微微弓起腰迎合光一的冲击。  
“呸!我以前这么说……啊……你还闹我!”他喘着气，粉嫩的乳尖被含入口熟练得吮吸拉扯，快感从神经末梢传达到全身战栗不止。双腿勉强挂在光一的腰上，只能看见一个脑袋埋在自己胸口为所欲为。  
堂本光一下身没有放松力度，把堂本刚的喘息顶的一截一截，低头把两粒粉嫩蹂躏的水润可怜才放过，低哑地声音说:"你不觉得我有进步？"  
有进步？您指哪方面？小学生脾气是没什么长进，每次说你第一次的时候秒射还要不高兴翻脸……男人啊有时候就这么点可怜的自尊心哦……  
下体也被他握在手中抚弄到硬挺，堂本刚恶作剧似的收缩了一下后穴挤压身体里的火热硬挺，单手勾住堂本光一的脖子拉近到自己面前，抬起眼睫，诱惑地伸出舌尖，舔了一口光一的下唇。  
“我看也没什么长进……”长发被汗湿，一双眼睛如同妖姬般妩媚，月光清浅地照在眸底，盯着你看的时候其中的魅惑能让人想到古埃及艳后那样毒药般的美。惊心动魄。  
“给我用力。”  
他在光一耳边低语，眼角眉梢皆是万种风情。其中有压抑的情欲和放纵的勾引。说是呵气如兰也不为过，指挥他的武士冲锋陷阵。  
堂本光一骤然像是得到了什么指令出发了什么机关，眸子里面的欲望熊熊燃烧无法克制，盯着面前这张熟悉的面庞，伸手狠狠锢住腰身，毫不留情地胯下用力顶了进去，复又整根拔出。刀刃一般。  
很湿软。唇角有抑制不住的呻吟流泻出来，就是舞台上发挥最好的嗓音也达不到此刻万分之一的性感妩媚。藕白的手臂抱住男人宽阔的后背，被狂风暴雨般的攻击席卷到最放浪的情潮里。生理盐水控制不住顺着眼角滑落到枕巾上，他承受这个男人疯狂的占有。只觉得世界都在颠倒，万物都在摇晃，唯有抬眼的一轮明月，迷蒙的清辉里重叠起三张或稚气或成熟或温柔或生涩的面容来。  
他被这个人护在怀里。交合的地方有着动作过于粗暴而带来的胀痛感，可是这个人轻轻抚摸自己后背的手二十年如一日的珍惜与温柔。  
看出他分心，堂本光一将人夹起来面对面坐在自己腿上，只腰部用力将人一步步送达高潮。堂本刚浑身水淋淋的，脱水般向前靠在男人胸口趴着。大腿根整个在发颤，身体的浪潮一波波堆积起来，自己的下体也挨着光一结实的腹肌磨蹭。他能感觉到体内的炙热变得更加坚硬。没等光一释放自己就呜咽着泄了身。  
果然，小学生还是小学生。堂本刚失力的靠在他身上，任由他抱着自己又连着用力撞了好多下他闷哼一声释放出来，也不知道跟谁较劲似的。堂本刚搂着他的脖子，头挨在他颈项肩发了半会呆。堂本光一些微平复着喘息，单手上下抚摸怀里人光裸的脊背。缓过来了堂本刚才微微推了他一下让人从自己身体里出来。  
“冷……”他嘟囔着抱怨。也真的纵容的过分了，屋子里面又阴冷居然还能来一发。自己没力气动弹就可劲儿指挥堂本光一。堂本光一自己的衣服早就潮得没法穿，于是伸手抓过毯子把两个人随便一裹，勾着刚的腿弯就抱人回大卧室。pan自己在客厅玩章鱼玩具，好半天看见爸爸们出来了想要凑过来完，但一探头发现刚麻麻靠在爸爸怀里面半闭着眼睛睡了一般又缩回脑袋玩自己的了。  
独生子女的痛苦。

 

为什么不敢亲我呢？  
堂本刚缩在温暖的被窝里，挨着身边的暖炉半阖眸。  
堂本光一关上灯，躺在他身边半搂着人没说话。枕边人实在困极，不过随口一就睡着了。  
因为当时月光洒在你脸上，美得不似凡人，不敢亵玩。  
这样的秘密，堂本光一这辈子都不会告诉他。

 

 

芹菜汁？!你饶了我吧!  
赶紧喝，降火!


End file.
